Revenge of the Avenged
by RoseRed191
Summary: Full summary inside! The Mew Mews must team up once more to protect planet Earth. Can they come together once again, or will their differences get in the way? This time everything's on the line; Life. Love. Friendship. Read AND Review!
1. Chapter 1: A Calling

**Revenge of the Avenged **

**Summary: **After the Defeat of Deep Blue The Mew Mews were all granted permission to re-begin their normal lives. They each went their own ways and eventually all lost contact with one another. It's been years since a threat has been posed upon planet Earth and now the "un-connected" Mew Mews must team up once again to defend what is most dear to them--without letting the past and recent changes get in their way. Can the Mew Mews once again defend planet Earth? Or will their differences get in the way? And who is the new, weirdly-magical living creature that seems to be causing such distress. This time; it's a fight to the death!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew---though any new characters that may appear are my own original thoughts, as well as the ideas for this fanfiction. :)**

Before you begin reading I would like you to know that I'm a very diligent writer and intend to finish every project I begin unless I say otherwise. I love helpful criticism, so by all means--send it my way :)

~~Enjoy

**Chapter One: A Calling.**

_I find myself standing on a building in the middle of an unrecognizable, yet somehow strangely familiar, city; scanning the surrounding area for anything out of the ordinary. Where the hell am I? What am I looking for?_

_"Danger..." the word echos in the back of my mind. _

_Danger? My ears perk up, concentering and analyzing the uprise around me, my eyes still scrutinizing the surrounding area. From my point of view nothing looks amiss. The city below; bustling about in the night, the sound of horns from annoyed drivers, and the distant piercing sound of police sirens on the run. I see nor hear any danger. Just the normal sounds and sights of a busy city._

_I brush my bangs out of my face, shifting my standing position. Being in this "form" was always uncomfortable. Well, to fight in anyways. The pink, silk dress, clinging to my body was always classified as annoying, and slightly whore-ish. Did I mention how short and puffy the outfit is? The silky fabric ends just blow my thigh. Did Ryou want me to like, flash the aliens before killing them? Maybe he thought it would stun them for a second or two. I mentally laugh. It wouldn't surprise me..._

_I grasp the golden pendant with the heart-engraved symbol dangling just below my throat. Sometimes I can't help but miss the past; My friends; The cafe; The parties, the love-triangles, and of course the fights between us and the Aliens._

_"Danger!!" There was that annoying voice again. My forehead creases in frustration. Where? I don't see any danger! _

_"Look for the red Tower..." Echos around me. This voice that I'm hearing isn't my own. It's stronger, and male. It sounds vaguely familiar...  
_

_Wait!...the red Tower?...I ponder the different "Red Towers" that I'm aware of. None come to mind with the exception of one. Surly it couldn't be..._

_The Tokyo Tower. _

_"Yes..." He answers. "The Tokyo Tower."_

_I'm in Tokyo; my former home. I quickly dart across various buildings landing quietly on each one. As I pounce across the rooftops the golden bell tied to my tail jingles softly. A familiar, homely noise._

_I race faster and faster towards the area I vaguely remember being the Tokyo Tower. Maybe if I headed in this direction, that annoying voice would shut up...I was wrong._

_The voice decided to consistently echo through my head; "Hurry. Danger. Hurry! Danger!". The statements were becoming pleas, and the pleas were becoming cries of--pain? No...urgency. I run faster, the cold wind whipping my face, and entangling my hair. My heart is racing, and an unexplainable feeling suddenly settles within my stomach. Is it...fear? I continue to run. No time for fear; I need to get to the tower. After a few minutes more of running I come to an abrupt halt, hiding myself within the shadows of a towering domicile. I can see the Tokyo Tower. But I sense something. No...not something... _

_Someone. _

_"HURRY!" The voice screeches. "At the top of the tower!!"_

_My eyes lock with hers; glowing red. Standing atop of Tokyo Tower she looks down upon me; a smirk on her face. She's surrounded by a sphere of shining blue light. A shield of some sort...or possibly--a barrier? There's something extending out of her back...I can't make all of her features out; it's too dark, the sphere doesn't emit enough light to allow me to see her clearly. _

_"MOVE!" The voice demands._

_The woman raises her hands above her head; palms up. Her eyes close and she mouths words that I can't make out. I shift into a solid stance, ready for an attack.. _

_"NO! Attack now!" Its the voice once more. He sounds urgent; but there isn't much I can do. If I try to get to the top of the tower to her, she's just going to send me flying down into the asphalt. I'd rather **not** die. Attempting to attack her now would be just as bad as attempted suicide.-Only succeeding. _

_A giant bolt of red light beams from her palms, shooting into the night sky; lighting the dark clouds red. I dart towards the woman. I'm not sure what she's just done or what she's about it do, but I have to stop her._

_"Its too late." Hopelessness and despair echoes around me._

_No! It can't be. I reach the base of the tower, dashing, and jumping my way upward. There's an evil, grim laugh piercing the night._

_The woman. _

_All of a sudden there's a large amount of light emitting from the sky. The entire city of Tokyo is now visible. I can feel the air around me getting warmer and warmer; the temperature is rising. _

_Sunrise? No. It couldn't be. It isn't. This is **her** doing. In mere seconds the incandescence prevents me to see clearly; completely blinding. I still try to push forward. I have to stop her. I can feel sweat pouring down my face. The heat is becoming unbearable and the womans' laugh continues to fill the air. _

_My boots feel as if they're becoming heavier; almost like they're sticking to the side of the tower as I try to climb. _

_"Melting. There's a giant fireball hurling towards Tokyo" Melting!? No! I won't let this happen! I'll kill this woman!! I won't let Tokyo be destroyed!!_

_"Its over...."_

_"No!" I screech. _

_The catastrophic collision hits the city of Tokyo, Japan. Leaving it in a sea of flames._

I shoot up in bed, a screeching scream escaping my throat. I secure my hands over my mouth, muffling my own noises. I breathe deeply. _Calm down Ichigo. _Get ahold of yourself. It was only a dream. Just a dream.

Nothing more.

I gently fall back into my pillows, wiping the sweat from my forehead. I throw the blankets off the bed. My breathing is still heavy; my heart still pounding. _Calm. _I take a deep breath. _Calm._ I thought these dreams had stopped. Guess I was wrong.

I push myself to the edge of the bed, turning the beside lamp on. I pull my sweat-drenched hair back; fanning my face. I'm still sweating. I feel as if someone has set me fire. Why does this keep happening?

Ugh, I feel as if I may pass out...

I force myself from the bedside, stumbling my way over to the balcony doors, swinging them open eagerly. The blast of cool air hitting my face is refreshing; like water being thrown on an open fire. The Atlantic breeze feels amazing on my skin. I lightly shake my head, allowing the wind to surf smoothly through each crimson strand, it falling lightly down the center of my back.

Deep breaths. Deep...Slow...Breaths.

I grasp the railing of the balcony. It's smooth to the touch, and cold. The Ocean waters are beginning to retrieve from the sandy golden beaches, as the sun inches over the horizon. The Atlantic ocean is always an amazing sight to wake up to. The water sparkles as the rays of gold light bounce off the rippling waves; beautiful.

I sigh, feeling rejuvenated, walking back into my neatly kept hotel room; my home. Working as a waitress within one the hotels five-star restaurants' certainly has its' perks. They provide me with, and pay for, my own room, and maid service. The hours are good, and the tips are fantastic. Who knew living in America would be so luxurious? I mean---wait...

There's a noise...a slight humming. I scan the room in search of the source.

The pink light emitting from my jewelry box has my mind spinning.


	2. Chapter 2: Stalker

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew---though any new characters that may appear are my own original thoughts, as well as the ideas for this fanfiction. :)

**First of all I would like to thank my wonderful reviewers! You guys are amazing =) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter just as much as the first ^^; Remember, this chick adores feedback and criticism, so throw it at me. I'd really appreciate it!! =)**

**I would also like to apologize for the delay. I had planned to have this posted more than a week ago; but in the process of packing and moving houses, my time was limited. Again, I'm sorry. Now that everything is settled, updates should be regular. ^_^**

~~Enjoy

**Chapter Two: Stalker**

What the hell? What is that?...Surly it couldn't be m-

"Ichigo?" sounds a melodic, male voice; two light knocks following. Crap!

I attempt to quickly scramble my way over to the glowing pink; ultimately failing. My foot gets caught under the corner of the love-seat, resulting in my fall, face-forward, into the floor with a loud THUD, in front of the dresser.

"Nyyaa!!" I shriek in frustration. Damn it! Who's freaking idea was it to put this damn thing in the middle of the room anyhow?!

"Ichigo...? Ichigo are you alright...?" Another light knock.

I push myself off the floor, hurriedly opening the small fragile box.

The sight of this stuns me.

My pendant...The heart crystal...is glowing...?

The doorknob begins rattling slightly.

"Just a sec!" I exclaim, snatching the glowing, golden sphere from the box. Cleverly, I stuff if under my pillow, throwing the blankets over it, making it look as if I were simply making my bed. I can't let him see that light. How would I explain that one? How would I explain **any** of it? I couldn't. Drama isn't something I need in my life right now...

Messily folding the sheets under the mattress, the humming noise emitting from my pendant is either muffled by the blankets, or has stopped completely; either way, it can no longer be heard.

The sound of the door creaking open slowly echos quietly throughout the room.

"Ichigo?"

I nonchalantly turn, with a soft smile, at the sound of my name. "Good morning honey."

A warm smile spreads across his face. He walks over, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Good morning, baby." He kisses my forehead.

"I'm sorry to barge in here like this," He begins "but there were multiple calls to the front desk of an unpleasant scream coming from your room..I just wanted to make sure everything is alright..."

I should have guessed someone was bound to hear my...unpleasant awakening. Of course Jonathan would come and check on me. Just like he always has. I mentally slap myself; Ichigo you idiot; it was something I should have been expecting. _But_ then again; how was I supposed to know that my pendant would be having a glowing physco frenzy? I've never seen it do anything like _that _before...What could it mean?...

"Ichigo?..." He brushes a stand of hair out of my face. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes! I'm fine." I answer cheerfully, with a bright smile. "I'm sorry. I, uh, had a nightmare...I didn't mean to disturb anyone."

"No, its okay.." He assures. "I'm just worried about you..."

"Worried?" I ask. I wonder why he would be worried? I've just been having freakish dreams, I mean, in my opinion, its not that big of a deal.

"Well...yeah. I mean, you've been having nightmares more frequently, and you just seem...exhausted and out of it more-so." He muses. "How can I not worry about you Ichigo?"

His grip tightens around my waist securely.

"I'm sorry I've worried you." I say. I never realized how much he really cares...I mean, I know he _cares _but still...fretting because I've having freaky dreams? Maybe he cares about me more than I seem to think.

"There isn't any need for an apology. I just want you to know; if there's something bothering you, or something going on, I'm always here to listen and help in any way that I can." He explains softly. "I love you." He kisses me lightly on the lips; short and sweet.

"Jonathan, you have nothing to worry about." I reassure. "I promise."

That isn't a total lie is it? I mean, there isn't anything _he _needs to worry about. I'm the only one that needs to be concerned.

"If you say so." He smiles warmly, seeming somewhat assured. "Anyways, I have some good news for you."

"What might that be?" I ask happily.

"You're off work today. Well, from waiting on customers anyhow. I arranged for you to make a short trip to the market to gather a few supplies to last until the new order arrives, then your free to do whatever you may like for the rest of the day." He explains proudly.

There are some advantages when dating the owner of a hotel. Nice dinners, numerous nights off work without penalty, wonderful surprises on holidays, and all-in-all, Jonathan is the absolute sweetest guy that I've ever dated. It sometimes amazes me that we've lasted as long as we have; two years tomorrow.

My face brightens in excitement. "Oh my gosh! Thank you soooo much!! I haven't had a day to myself in weeks!!" I squeal, throwing my arms around his neck, kissing him on the cheek.

He chuckles at my excitement. "I knew you would be excited; you've been working more than usual. You always work considerably more than you should."

"I do not!" I protest playfully. "I simply wouldn't know what to do with all the spare time if I didn't."

He continues to laugh at me. "Okay Ichigo." He kisses me on the forehead again. "Unfortunately, I have work that needs to be done. I'm sorry I can't spend the day with you."

"No, Its fine." I assure him. It really is. I've got..._things_ to figure out. One of those _things _having to do with the glowing pink crystal hiding beneath the blankets.

"Your always understanding, but I'll make it up to you. How about we have dinner tonight at my place tonight, around 9pm? I have something special for you." A wide grin spreads across his face, revealing perfect white teeth.

"I'd really like that." I agree, though my suspicion raising slightly. Special?...

"Great." He hugs me tightly, and makes his way towards the door. "See you tonight then baby."

"See you tonight." I smile.

He closes the door behind him. I lock it. Maybe giving him permission to access my room whenever he felt like it, wasn't the smartest idea that I've conjured. I'll have to speak with him about that later...

Anyways...my pendant.

I eagerly throw the blankets at the foot of the bed, grasping the golden sphere in my palm, it still glowing brightly. I run my fingers over the pink heart, a sharp pulse running through me as I do so. It isn't pain...more so..._empowering. _

The crystal begins blinking, the glow growing more dim with each flash until the light seems to completely vanish.

What could this mean?...

My heart is thudding against my chest. This can't be good. I feel, nervous; anxious even. Surly it couldn't mean...? No. I shake my head in confusion. No. It can't be, I would've known by now; my instincts would have caught hold. Even so, I think it may be best to keep this close by. I close my palm around the oval shaped sphere; a distant yet familiar feeling.

A feeling I never intended to come across again.

I throw on a pair of studded jeans, and a tight red camisole, stuffing my most treasured memory into the front pocket. Sliding my feet into a pair of black heels, and throwing a purse over my shoulder, I skip my way over the the balcony doors, grabbing the curtains on each side.

Looking out at the ocean I spot a rather strange sight. Who is that?

There's a person; a man. He's standing on the sandy beach dressed in all black, a baseball hat covering his head. He's holding a pair of binoculars, facing towards the hotel; looking straight at _me._

A smirk spreads across his face as my face twists in disgust.

I pull the curtains shut.

Creep.

* * *

Walking through a crowd of people down a busy strip-mall, I make my way towards the limo. Jonathan always insists that I take his preferred mode of transportation when I go out. I never used to like it so much; it draws too much attention, but I've grown accustomed to it. I find it a rather comfortable way of traveling. Most of my (_female)_ Co-workers label me as spoiled; a strong sense of envy usually radiating from them from time-to-time, but who could blame them? I_ am_ the one dating the owner of the Deico Hotel; a modern twist to the American fairy tale.

Now that I've collected all of the listed supplies; it's time to treat myself. I say I'm do for a manicure.

Showing myself into the "car", I give the driver his instructions.

"Yes Ma'am." He replies, with a nod.

The sun's beginning to ease itself close to the horizon. I have just enough time for a manicure and be able to make it back to Jonathans house in time.

As stores and apartments speed by, I run my hand over the bulge in the pocket of my jeans. I've been doing this all day--to make sure it still remains there, though it isn't like it would just grow legs and skip away; I'm just in need of some form of...assurance; protection. The weird feeling that I had this morning has remained with me all day. It's unsettling, frightening even. I pull the sphere out of my pocket and bury it under the various items in the shoulder bag I've been carrying around with me. It feels more secure there.

We pull to a stop and the driver opens my door, assisting me out of the vehicle.

This part of town isn't busy during this hour; most stores along this avenue preparing to close. Like most strip-malls, these buildings aren't connected with one another. They have the prospect of at least three five between each, giving them a sort of "ally-way" kind of look; the isles darkening with the setting sun, the shadows rising in form.

Turning around a corner, my phone buzzes from my purse. Pulling it out, I continue to walk down the sidewalk. The nail salon is only a few more buildings down. Scanning through numerous missed calls and text messages, one number catches my eye. A strange area code. Maybe I should call it back...?

I lean up against one of the corners of a building, looking out towards the highway, listening to the phone attempt to connect the call. Damn. No signal. Aggravated, I toss the phone in my black leather shoulder bag. I guess I could always call tomorrow...but still, what if was an important phone call?...It's possible that it could be a relative or--

There's a noise.

I whip my head around to look through the alley behind me.

Nothing.

I walk quickly down the dark isle, looking for clues as to where itcould have gone to. I stop more than mid-way through. Another rustling noise; behind me. Again, I whip around. I see no one. But...

Someone's following me.

I dart back the way I came, my heels clicking against the concrete in a fast rhythm. I scan the area as I run, though even with my sharp eyesight, it seems too dark to see clearly. More rustling. I stop, honing my hearing on the sounds around me. The rustling just isn't from behind me any longer; it's in front of me as well. I'm surrounded.

I force myself against a wall, attempting to make myself as small as possible. I'm such an idiot! Why did I even bother coming down this way? I should have just kept going towards the nail salon, but nooo. Talk about curiosity killing the cat...wait!

_ Cat._

I rustle loudly through the bottles and items in the giant bag; my hand searching eagerly for the smooth feel of the golden pendant that has never failed when it comes to saving my ass.

A strong, rough pair of arms grabs me by the waist, causing me to drop my only hopes of escaping. I try to scream, but he secures a hand over my mouth, muffling out my pleas of help. I close my eyes. Oh god; please don't let me die.

"Finally, I've found you Ichigo." He whispers in my ear. His voice is rough, but calm. "I've been waiting for my chance to get ahold of you."

* * *

**Okay my lovely reviewers, hopefully you've enjoyed this chapter. Its considerably longer than the first :D I'm very proud of it! ^_^**

**So hit the green button down there at the bottom of the page and let me know what you think!! 33**

**The third chapter is on its' way. There shouldn't be any more sudden delays, seeing as I'm rather settled in at the new house. =) So be prepared. I'm sure you'd like to know if Ichigo makes it out alive...3=)**

**-RoseRed191**


	3. Chapter 3: Recruited

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew---though any new characters that may appear are my own original thoughts, as well as the ideas for this fanfiction. :)

**Alright everyone; here is Chapter Three!! I know that the story has been slightly or more-so dry for the first couple of chapters, but trust me as the story progresses, the chapters will get better =) So read away. Don't forget to leave wonderful reviews of what you think or what you would like to see!!**

**Ah, and before I forget I need everyones opinion! In the beginning I had planned for Ichigo to end up with Ryou, _but _seeing how things are going with future chapters she _could _also end up with an OC--I want you guys to decided. Tell me in your review, or send me a message whether you'd like to see IchicoXRyou OR IchigoXOC. I'll give everyone a week or so to decided. :) Thanks guys ~Nya.**

~Enjoy

**Chapter Three: Recruited**

I struggle in his grasp in attempt to get away; flailing my arms, kicking, and even trying to bite his hand. He's stronger than me; but I continue to try. I have to get away, I just have to.

"Stop struggling." He commands, his voice deep.

I ignore him. I continue to kick and try to scream; creating only a slight humming noise from within my lips.

"Ichigo stop." He states, with a slightly frustrated tone.

Oh my gosh he knows my name! Who the hell is he...? What's he going to do to me...?

"Your making this harder than it has to be." He says "Don't you know who I am?"

Do I know him? What kind of freaking question is that? How the hell am I supposed to know who would lure me into a dark alley, and then pin me into a position to where I can't run away, or scream for help? How screwed up is this guy?

I viciously shake my head, continuing to struggle. I'm growing tired, and it's obvious that I won't be getting away.

"Well if you'd calm down and quit trying to attack me, I'll let you go, and explain everything." He offers.

Should I trust him? _Can _I trust him? No, of course I can't trust him. He just freaking ambushed me out of no where. For all I know, he might rape or kill me...

"Well?" He asks "Are you going to cooperate?"

Its too dark to see where all the items in my purse fell on the ground, so I guess trying to get my pendant is out of the question...but maybe I can out run him? It isn't too far of a distance, and if I'm in a public place someone will help me get away from this creep.

I nod slowly.

His hand over my mouth loosens, then falls away; securing its' new place over my arms and waist. I guess flailing my arms is now out of the question as well.

"I thought you were going to let me go?" I demand in a strong voice. I can't show fear. No intimidation.

"I will," he agrees "Once I know you won't take off running once I let go."

"I won't." I say.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" He asks "I don't believe you."

I sigh. Damn it. I wish you were an idiot. Things would be so much more simple on my part if it were so.

"Do you know who I am?" He questions once more.

"No. I don't know who you are. What do you want, and how do you know my name?" I demand.

He sighs heavily. One of his hands drops from me. He's reaching into his pocket...What's he doing?

I squeeze my eyes shut.

CLICK.

Oh shit.

My eyes are still closed. His remaining hand slides away from me. This is my chance to run...but I think he has a gun; and it's loaded. If I try to run, he'll just shoot me. My heart is racing; my breath quick. I don't have the energy to run even if it was an option.

"Turn around and look at me." He commands.

I sigh shakily. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die.

I turn slowly, my eyes still remaining shut.

He sighs again, clearly annoyed with me. "Ichigo, open your eyes!"

I open one eye slightly; opening my other eye once realizing;

I'm not about to die.

My mouth drops and my eyes widen.

"Oh. My. God." I'm stunned.

"Your still not going to try to kill me or anything...are you?" He asks, holding the flashlight in his hand upright; lighting his face.

"RYOU!!" I exclaim happily, throwing my arms around his neck. "Oh my gosh I haven't seen you in years!! What are you doing here? Are you on a business trip or something? I thought you hated America? What brings you here all the way from Tokyo? We have so much to catch up on!! I-" I stop in mid sentence.

Taking a step back from him, my brow furrows. "YOU IDIOT!" I screech, forcefully whacking him in the side of the head. "What the hell are you doing? Scaring the shit out of me like that! Don't you have any freaking common sense? Gahh, I see _you _haven't changed much..." I cross my arms across my chest, wanting answers to my questions; though not giving him time to answer. He's wearing all black, the same outfit the man on the beach had on this morning in front of he hotel. Beside his feet lay a black and white baseball cap.

"You've been following me too." I state blankly

"Ichi-"

"Ryou, what's going on?" I interrupt.

This can't be good. I recall years ago Ryou claiming that he would never set foot again in America; saying that memories too painful reside here. He doesn't want any memory of the death of his family; his father, mother and younger brother. So why would he be here now?

He looks at me with hard eyes. I recall this look as well. This must be important; confidential.

Mew Mew related.

"Lets pick up your things and we'll talk about it over a cup of coffee." He suggests

I nod. I'm at a loss of words. This could explain what was going on with my pendant earlier this morning. I wonder...?

I pick up my bag looking inside; the pendant was still at the bottom of the bag. Good. We retrieve from the alley, picking up bottles of make-up and other various items that may have fallen out.

The sun has nearly set over the horizon. I pull my phone out of the purse; 8:15. I sigh. Great. I'm going to miss my dinner with Jonathan. I mean, I can't just leave Ryou. He would have never came in search for me if it wasn't something important...

"Something wrong?" Ryou asks as we enter the towering Star Bucks.

"No." I answer "I just have to make a quick phone call. You can go ahead and get some coffee" I pull out a few twenty dollar bills; pushing them into his hand. "My treat."

Before he has time to protest I quickly walk back outside. Dialing Jonathans number, I push the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" It was Jonathans assistant, and her forever perky voice.

"Hey Angie, is Jonathan busy?" I question.

"Unfortunately he's still in a meeting right now." She explains, the noise rustling papers following. "Would you like me to have him call you after it's over?"

"Um, no that's fine. Can you just let him know that I won't be able to make it to dinner tonight? Something important came up..." I inquire.

She hesitates at first "Yes ma'am. I-I will let him know right away."

"Thank you." The line goes dead.

I feel bad for canceling like that. I hope he didn't decide to put too much effort into evening...We haven't spent time together in so long; I hope he won't be too disappointed...

Walking back inside I stuff my phone back into my bag.

Something tells me I'll hate myself for it later.

Ryou's sitting at a booth stirring his coffee slowly. I slide into the opposite seating, taking a sip of mine; black coffee has become a new favorite over the years. He continues to stir his coffee, seemingly deep in thought.

I clear my throat bringing him back into the present.

He sips his coffee nonchalantly, my patience becoming scarce.

"Keiichiro and I have come across a new threat posed upon planet Earth w-"

"The Aliens again." I assume, interrupting him mid-sentence. I knew they couldn't be trusted...

He shakes his head. "No. Since our Peace Agreement with The Aliens, they have kept their end of the deal actually." A slight smirk pulls at his lips. "A little over a week ago we received an urgent E-mail from Pai. He claims their planet is constantly being attacked by these new creatures, and was requesting assistance. Not knowing where to locate you girls we were too late and their planet is now in rubble"

He pulls out a few sheets of folded paper from his pocket, handing them to me. "These creatures are known as Serechians (se-ray-chi-ans)."

I open them; examining the pictures and available information. They look mostly human...ignoring the giant wings extending from their back and the weirdly colored eyes; Ice blue, and look as if to be glowing. This one's obviously female; she's dressed like a down right whore. Actually...this photo looks vaguely familiar. Have I seen this before...? No. It must just be my imagination...

"They are magical beings that are capable of nearly anything destructive. Not only have they invaded The Aliens' planet, that have also attacked the neighboring ones as well. Pai, Keiichiro and I have reason to believe that planet Earth is next." He muses. "We need you girls."

I place the papers on the table, taking another sip of coffee. "Why are they randomly attacking planets? What's their motive?"

"We don't know." he says quietly.

"How long do we have?" I ponder

"We don't know when they will decide to attack." He admits "But we do know that when they do invade, it won't be like the attacks from the Aliens; it will be catastrophic. The entire world will come to an end if we don't act now."

"Ryou, there's only five of us." I remind him. "Only five Mew Mews. Our last task was to defend Tokyo, seeing as that's where the Aliens targeted. How are we going to protect an entire planet?" It seems nearly impossible. These creatures seem unpredictable. Does he really expect us; the five Mew Mews to protect billions of citizens...?

"I understand this. We will be recruiting Pai, Tart, and Kishu to assist us as well." He explains.

"Do you believe that's enough?" I ask.

He shakes is head slightly. "We're going to set a trap; to lure their leader. Then we'll attack."

My mind is racing. So something _is _going on. I knew it, my instincts were right. But the Serechians...my dreams...They've been in them. What does _that _mean? Have my dreams been foretelling the future...? No. It doesn't seem possible. Coincidence maybe? No. That seems too likely...

"Tell me Ichigo; did anything _strange_ happen recently?" Ryou interrupts my thoughts.

Strange? Does he mean...? "Are you referring to my pendant?"

"Yes." He nods, seeming satisfied. "What did you do when you saw your pendant? Did anything happen?"

Well..."It was making a strange noise, and glowing. I ran my fingers across the heart engravement; after doing so I felt like...like a bolt of something shot through me. It felt...empowering. It didn't feel like when I was first infused, it felt more...spontaneous; like I've been through an entire new transformation." I attempt to explain in an understandable way, though I don't even understand it myself.

"Not only did your pendant allow me to track where you were; it also provided you with stronger powers; A New Transformation." He conveys "You will be stronger. You all will be; but you will be the strongest. You still remain the leader of the Mew Mews." A comforting smile spreads across his face. Usually Ryou isn't anything but a pain in the ass; always making-fun of and teasing me, but when it comes to saving the planet; he never fails when remaining focused.

My heart is pounding. I can't believe we have to protect the planet again...Will this mean...I have to leave my new home...?

"So what's the next step?" I ask.

"I'm going to track down the rest of the Mews. All of them but Pudding is in America. Pudding has already been contacted and knows what's going on; the others have not. I need you to catch a plane to Tokyo_ tonight_ and head to the Cafe. We have much to prepare for, and we need to act fast." His instructions are direct. I don't have much of a choice.

"Okay. I'll go back to the hotel to pack a few things and head to the airport." I can't protest. Even if it means saying goodbye to Jonathan...I wonder how he'll take this news...? What is going to be my reason for leaving so suddenly? A family emergency...?

"Ichigo...?" The sound of his voice brings me out of deep thought; again. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm just trying to contemplate everything." I pull out my phone again, 9:30.

"I have the plane ticket for you" He pulls out a thick rectangular ticket, pushing it towards me. I toss it in my purse.

"I'll be on the plane." I say with a curt nod.

"I'll meet you back in Tokyo in a few days." He states, rising from his seat. "Remember; we _need _you Ichigo." He walks out the door, disappearing into the black of the night.


	4. Chapter 4: Left Behind

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew---though any new characters that may appear are my own original thoughts, as well as the ideas for this fanfiction. :)

**A/N: Okay lovely people; here is Chapter Four! I am honestly not sure how many chapters this story will be; surly it won't be more than 25, but you never know with me 3=)**

**I DO know however if you want faster updates, I recommend you send reviews in. I don't mind criticism, in fact I LOVE it, so by all means, send it my way!! If the audience isn't reviewing I won't update it as much. I see a number of you have added this story to your alert list, and I thank you greatly for that as well. ^_^**

~Enjoy

**Chapter Four: Left Behind**

I ring the doorbell, tapping my heel rhythmically to fill the empty noise around me. If I had been smart, I would have brought my key with me, but I guess I forgot it back in the hotel room seeing as I can't find it anywhere in my bag.

Jonathan opens the door, a frown on his face. I stop tapping. He's disappointed.

"Jonathan I-" He cuts me off mid-sentence, wrapping his arms around me; his lips meeting mine.

He pulls away from me slowly. "I'm sorry." I apologize "Something came up..."

"Its okay," He assures "I was just worried."

This isn't going to be easy. In fact, I think I might die from doing this...but I have to. I can't just leave without saying something to him. It would kill him...and me.

I take a deep breath. "Jonathan there's something I--"

"Wait," He interrupts. "I have something for you." He smiles brightly "Something special."

My stomach flutters slightly. That's right...

He pulls me into the house, leading me by my wrist into the sitting room. The fireplace is lit, the aroma of wood filling the air. A leather couch sits in front of the fireplace and a small dining table in the back of the room; Jonathan and I usually have our dinners in this room. The giant arch windows are lovely to look out during a clear starry night; the perfect addition to a romantic evening. Candles are lit all around the room; the flames flicker playfully as we enter the room.

He walks me to the center of the room. Taking hold of my hand, he descends to the floor on one knee. He pulls a tiny box out of the pocket of his coat. My heart races as he reveals a shining, delicate white diamond.

"Will you marry me?" His words are like honey; his eyes are shining.

Yes...I want more than anything to say yes...But I don't think I can...What if I die while I'm in Tokyo? What if I leave, then come back and he's found another woman? What if I don't love him as much as he loves me? I mean, I love him...but I-I...I don't know.

My eyes tear up. I both shake and nod my head at the same time. What do I tell him? That I want to marry you, but I'm leaving and I'm not entirely sure I'll ever be back? Yeah, that doesn't sound suspicious at all...

His face fills with concern. "Ichigo?" He rises from the floor, embracing me tightly. "I didn't mean to upset you sweet heart. If this is all too overwhelming you can have time to think it over..." He kisses the top of my head.

"N-no." I protest, looking into his eyes. "That isn't it...I want to marry you, at least I think I do. But...I-I need to tell you something." I wish my voice would stop shaking. My emotions are stirring; my entire body trembling. "I-It's complicated..."

He helps me over to the couch, holding me in his arms. "Talk to me baby."

I wipe the tears away from my eyes, diverting my gaze into his. "Jonathan...I have to leave for awhile."

His face twists slightly in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Something is going on back at...home." I say

"What's going on Ichigo?" He looks concerned, yet slightly frustrated at the same time.

I sigh heavily. I can't tell him I'm a Mew. No matter how much I want to tell him; I just _can't._ It could put him in danger as well... "Jonathan, I'm not going to lie to you." I look at him bleakly. "But you're going to have to trust me when I say; that I can't tell you why I need to go back home to Tokyo."

His eyes turn sad. I can tell he's struggling with this. "Answer one thing,"

"Anything."

"When you come back, will you marry me?" He looks at me intensively.

Yes...No...I'm not sure.

"...There isn't any guarantee that I'll ever be back..." I whisper.

His face goes pale, his expression blank. I caress the side of his face. "Jonathan..."

He shakes his head back and fourth slowly.

"I love you. I do." I voice. "But I don't want to make you a promise that I can't keep..."

He stares at me intensively, still not showing much emotion.

I _plan _on coming back, but not everything always goes accordingly. "When I come back, we'll talk about it...okay honey?"

"Okay." He says cooperatively. "Ichigo...I love you. I don't want to pressure you into something that you don't want to be in...But I don't want to lose you either..."

"I don't plan on being gone long, I promise." I assure him.

"When do you leave?" He wonders

"Tonight." I answer.

He nods slowly. He evaluates the ring still in it's box, glittering in the dim lighting. Pulling it out of it's case, he slides it on my finger. "Keep this with you. Whether you decide to marry me or not, or whether you come back to me or not; you'll know I'll always be thinking of you." He kisses the top of my head.

"Thank you." I whisper.

I have to leave. I'll miss my plane if I don't leave now... I was already behind schedule before I even walked into the house.

"I'm sorry Jonathan," I apologize softly "I've got to go." I kiss him on the cheek, rising from the safety of his arms, whispering "I'm sorry." in his ear.

I retrieve from the room quickly in fear that if I were to stay any longer, I'd talk myself out of leaving.

Tears are streaming down my face. I can't believe I have to leave him behind; leave everything behind.

My life, my job, Jonathan; my home.

Slamming the door of the limo shut, I curl into my seat; wrapping my arms around myself. The diver pulls away from the curb, speeding our way to the airport as instructed.

Is this a mistake?

I wipe fallen drops from my face.

Even so...I don't have a choice. _"We're counting on you girls" ..."You still remain the leader of the Mew Mews."..."The would will end if we don't act now..." _Everything is on the line..._"We need you."_

I made a promise.

I promised Ryou I'd be on the plane,

and even if it kills me;

I _will _be on it.


End file.
